Espinhos
by Vilon
Summary: [Yaoi HieiKurama]Hiei estava perdido em pensamentos, mas será que Kurama vai deixálo pensar em paz? FIC PRESENTE


Não tenho nenhum direito autoral sobre os personagens, pois são do Yoshiriro Togashi

Minha primeira fic com esse casal (e talvez a última), puro LEMON selvagem...se não gosta não leia!

Ps: Meu primeiro Lemon também, então peguem leve nas revisões.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espinhos**

Hiei olhou perdido em pensamentos o horizonte, observava o sol se pondo, estava sentado no topo de uma árvore, sua mente vagava por todas as batalhas e sofrimentos que ele tinha vivido.

"Por que eu fiz tudo isso?" pensou ele "Tantas mortes...cada uma mais terrível que a outra. Eu sentia tanto prazer em vê-los sofrer, mas algo mudou".

O jovem de cabelos pretos trouxe sua perna direita de encontro ao seu peito e apoiou sua cabeça nela.

"Toda minha vida se resumia em matar pessoas e proteger Yukina. Agora que a última guerra do Makai passou e aquele idiota do Kuabara está com minha irmã, não tenho mais um objetivo concreto na minha vida. Por que eu não posso voltar a ser um assassino frio de novo?".

-HIEI – Gritou alguém lá embaixo.

O youkai levou um susto e olhou irritado para baixo, seu olhar foi retribuído por um belo par de olhos castanhos.

-O que foi Kurama? – Perguntou Hiei irritado.

-Koenma está te convocando para uma reunião – Respondeu o outro de forma séria.

-E daí? Eu não obedeço às ordens dele.

-Ele já imaginava essa resposta, por isso me mandou.

-O que isso tem haver?

Kurama mexeu no cabelo um instante e puxou uma rosa.

-Você está falando sério? – Perguntou Hiei surpreso.

Kurama não respondeu, não estava mais segurando uma rosa e sim um chicote de espinhos. Num pulo ágil ele acertou com sua arma o galho onde Hiei estava, assustando o outro que se esquivou a tempo e viu o galho ser destruído.

-Eu estou falando muito sério – Disse Kurama pousando no solo e encarando o amigo.

-Acha que pode me vencer? – Provocou Hiei com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto – Neste estado você é muito fraco 'Suuichi', talvez se você se transformar em Kurama Youko...

O garoto de cabelos vermelhos atacou mais uma vez, seu chicote fazia o ar assobiar tamanha velocidade dos golpes. Hiei ia se desviando, mas viu que dessa maneira não ia chegar a lugar nenhum, então sacou a sua espada e contra-atacou; o chicote foi despedaçado em instantes. O youkai aproveitou a falta de armas do outro para prensá-lo contra uma árvore, segurando seus braços com força.

-Desde quando você é um 'cãozinho' do Koenma? Não é do seu feitio agir assim – Perguntou Hiei intrigado.

O youkai percebeu uma coisa diferente no olhar do outro, só então se deu conta do que estava acontecendo: havia caído numa armadilha. Ele tentou pular para trás, mas, no mesmo instante, quatro grossos caules de planta se enrolaram nos seus braços e pernas, prendendo-o firmemente. Um movimento brusco fez ele soltar sua espada. A planta o ergueu alguns centímetros do solo, deixando-o com os braços e pernas abertos.

-Sentindo-se indefeso Hiei? – Perguntou Kurama sorrindo maldoso.

-Nem em sonhos – Respondeu o outro invocando suas chamas negras, sendo recompensado com uma dor incrível no braço.

-Melhor não fazer isso – Falou o outro ainda sorrindo – Essa planta é a erva daninha do Makai, ela detecta movimentos tanto físicos quanto de poder espiritual. A reação dela é fazer crescer espinhos mais duros que o aço próximo do movimento. Então fique bem parado.

-Eu irei lhe matar Kurama – Falou Hiei friamente – Se quer tanto me levar para o Koenma e manter sua cabeça presa ao pescoço, então é melhor me soltar.

Kurama puxou mais uma vez uma rosa vermelha dos cabelos e logo segurava um chicote. Com um golpe preciso ele fez sua arma se enrolar no tórax de Hiei e puxou-o de volta rasgando por completo a blusa preta do outro expondo seu abdômen e peitoral. Hiei deu um pequeno pulo para trás ao sentir-se exposto, mas se recompôs rapidamente ao sentir espinhos apertarem-se contra seu corpo.

-O que está pretendendo? – Perguntou o youkai confuso.

Kurama não respondeu, aproximou-se do outro e deixou suas mãos vagarem pelo corpo definido a sua frente. Finalmente Hiei entendeu o que era aquele brilho estranho no olho do amigo: luxúria.

-Vou te contar um segredinho – Sussurrou Kurama no ouvido de Hiei, dando uma leve mordida em sua orelha – Koenma não mandou te chamar, eu só queria uma desculpa para te amarrar assim.

Neste momento a planta que segurava Hiei puxou-o com força para o solo, forçando-o a se deitar de costas no chão. Kurama sorriu e começou a tirar sua própria blusa, seguida de suas calças e sapatos, ficando só de cueca.

Hiei olhava aquilo confuso, nunca havia imaginado que Kurama Youko pudesse ser capaz de uma coisa dessas, mas, pensando bem, ele até que estava achando essa surpresa agradável. Seus olhos não desgrudavam da forma semi-nua a sua frente. Tudo que queria era poder se libertar, arrancar aquela última peça de roupa que o cobria e possuí-lo de forma selvagem.

-Vejo que está gostando dessa tortura – Disse Kurama apertando o membro de Hiei sob a calça – Sim, você parece estar gostando muito.

-Me solte Kurama para eu te mostrar o que é tortura de verdade – Disse Hiei cheio de segundas intenções.

-Não, você vai continuar amarrado.

O garoto de cabelos vermelhos pegou seu chicote esquecido no chão e com novos golpes fez desaparecer a calça do outro.

Os dois agora estavam só de cueca, seus corpos imploravam por mais contato, por mais prazer. Hiei concentrou mais uma vez sua energia espiritual, mas desistiu, não por sentir seu sangue começar a escorrer pelo seu braço direito, mas pelo olhar reprovador do outro.

-Seja um bom menino Hiei, quero você inteiro para o que estar por vir.

Kurama virou-se de costas e de forma provocante tirou sua cueca, expondo suas nádegas para o prazer do amigo amarrado ao chão.

Hiei gemeu baixo com aquela visão e se debateu um instante, mas se controlou. Queria tanto se soltar. Ver Kurama nu com seu chicote de espinhos e um olhar safado era demais para ele.

-Me solta – Gritou ele – eu vou reduzir a pó essa planta idiota e...

Hiei não conseguiu completar a frase, pois Kurama sentou sobre sua cintura, com as pernas abertas, as mãos apoiadas em seu peitoral, o membro já rígido, tamanha a excitação de ver seu amado amarrado, mas ainda não totalmente submisso. Ele então começou a balançar-se devagar, sentindo o pênis de Hiei tão perto de sua entrada, a única coisa que impedia um contato mais íntimo era o fino tecido de algodão da cueca de Hiei.

O Youkai lançou um gemido alto. Quase não conseguia formar um pensamento coerente, tudo que queria era que Kurama acabasse com aquela tortura e os dois pudessem se aliviar.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Kurama parou seus movimentos e analisou a expressão do outro, sua face estava corada e respirava rapidamente. Finalmente ouviu o que tanto queria ouvir.

-Kurama...cueca...arranque – Hiei estava totalmente submisso.

-Com todo prazer – Respondeu Kurama sorrindo.

O garoto levantou-se e mais uma vez utilizou seu chicote, despindo o outro por completo. Seus olhos cresceram ao ver o sexo rígido de Hiei surgir a sua frente. Sem hesitar, desceu sua boca para aquele pedaço de carne pulsante e começou a chupá-lo bem devagar, querendo saborear bem o gosto do amigo, mas não queria acabar aquilo desta maneira; precisava de mais!

Hiei arfava ruidosamente, sentindo-se engolido completamente por Kurama, quando já estava prestes a gozar, sentiu a boca quente do outro se afastar.

-Não pare! - Exigiu ele com a voz rouca.

Kurama sorriu diabólico e ajoelhou-se sobre o youkai, suas pernas de cada lado dele, sentiu a ponta do pênis do outro roçar sua entrada. Abaixou o corpo um pouco, só para sentir mais daquele contato, mas gritou de dor.

Hiei havia aproveitado o movimento de Kurama e se impulsionado com força para cima, entrando de vez no amigo que ainda não havia se preparado ainda para aquilo; em compensação a erva daninha tirou mais sangue seu. Ficou feliz ao ouvir o outro gritar.

"Agora quem está causando dor a quem?" pensou o youkai satisfeito.

Kurama ao ser invadido daquela forma perdeu o pouquinho de concentração que restava em si para controlar a planta que prendia o outro, fazendo com que ela perdesse poder, Hiei aproveitou o afrouxamento de suas amarras para se soltar daquela "prisão" empurrando seu corpo de encontro ao de Kurama, enterrando-se mais fundo nele e derrubando-o no chão com as pernas abertas.

-O que foi Kurama? Não agüenta um pouco de dor? – Sussurrou sarcástico o youkai no ouvido do amigo.

Kurama gemeu alto ao sentir Hiei começar um movimento de vai e vem, de forma calma no começo, mas logo aumentando a intensidade cada vez mais. O youkai começou a beijar o pescoço do outro, Kurama inclinou a cabeça para Hiei ter mais acesso, este não perdeu tempo e deu-lhe uma mordida de leve, fazendo o outro gritar.

-Hiei... - o garoto não conseguiu terminar sua sentença, pois Hiei segurou seu membro e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

O garoto de cabelos vermelhos decidiu se vingar do outro por ter interrompido sua tortura, ele não sentia mais dor e sim puro prazer; com força ele forçou seu corpo contra o pênis de Hiei, deixando-o entrar todo em seu corpo, fazendo o youkai gemer alto. Kurama sorriu, nunca pensou que viveria para poder ouvir o youkai durão gemer de prazer.

-Se você contar isso para alguém eu te mato – Disse Hiei arfante, enquanto Kurama ria.

Hiei sentiu que logo iria gozar, aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, pela reação de Kurama ele também estava perto do clímax.

-Hiei eu...vou – Tentava dizer Kurama entre gemidos.

Mais algumas estocadas e Hiei sentiu seu sêmen preencher o outro e o dele cobrir seu abdômen. O youkai caiu exausto, mas sem sair de dentro de Kurama, enterrando seu rosto no peito de Kurama. Os dois respiravam rapidamente, estavam cobertos de suor e sangue. Reunindo alguma força Hiei saiu de dentro do outro e rolou para o lado, olhando para o céu que agora estava estrelado.

-Hiei... – Chamou Kurama quebrando o silêncio.

O youkai olhou para o lado, encontrando os belos olhos de seu amigo, agora amante, cheios de carinho. Sentiu-se mergulhar naqueles dois olhos castanhos que antes estavam cheios de luxúria e que agora passavam a tranqüilidade habitual misturado com um pouco de arrependimento. Neste momento, todas as suas dúvidas sobre o porquê de sua mudança em relação aos humanos desapareceram, afinal estava apaixonado por um humano...ou um youkai muito próximo de um .

-Hiei eu...- Kurama começou a falar, mas foi impedido por um dedo de Hiei cobrindo seus lábios.

-Shhh...

Hiei colou seus lábios ao de Kurama, nunca mais odiaria os humanos.

Fim!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu sei que a história é curtinha, mas é dedicada de coração para minha amiga **Prajna Alaya**, também escritora de fics...te adoro muito! Ainda quero ver muitas fics suas, principalmente com nossos anjos!!

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!**

Ps: Qualquer erro de gramática me avisem para eu corrigir.**  
**


End file.
